The Wife
by kristy87
Summary: it's Valentine's Day and Grissom is sad... not for too long though GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, just playing with Griss and Sara. And Bruno belongs to Billy...

Spoilers: I wish this was based on an actual spoiler... but so far, nope... just some speculation post 8x04

Pairing: GSR

Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Grissom is sad... not for long though ;)

AN: I just needed a little pick me up ;) it's not one of my best fics, I know that. But writing it cheered me up and I hope it can cheer some of you up too :)

Thanks to: **Rhee** for beta reading and to **Claudi** for always beeing there to squee with :)

* * *

**The Wife**

It has almost been three months. Three months since she had left to fix her life. She'd been gone for their first Thanksgiving as a family – yes they were a family now, they were the "just a married couple with a dog" kind of family but still, it was the closest thing to a family they'd ever get. She'd been gone for Christmas and New Year's Eve and tomorrow she'd be gone for Valentine's Day as well. It probably wouldn't hurt so much if he'd know where she was and if she was fine. He didn't know anything. She hadn't called him, never answered her emails or the voicemails he'd left her; all he had were a few post cards from random cities in California and a four page letter that had arrived on Christmas Eve and that was it. 

That he missed her like hell was obvious to everyone at work. He appreciated it that his friends were trying to cheer him up but inviting him to spend those holidays with them and their families hadn't really helped him feel better. And now Catherine had planned a Valentine's Day party for the whole CSI staff – hoping that the fact that most of them were single would make the whole thing bearable for Grissom.

He really didn't want to attend the party, he wasn't in the mood to celebrate while all he was thinking about was Sara – maybe thinking back to their first two Valentine's Days while drinking a couple of beers and trying to forget about his pain for a while.

So he wasn't exactly happy when he got home after shift to get changed for the party. His house was dark and he didn't bother to switch on the lights. He carelessly dropped his coat and keys on the kitchen island and was on his way to the fridge when he noticed that something was different.

Where was the drooling dog that usually greeted him with a wagging tail? Usually he never left him alone until he'd feed him a treat. And why didn't the house feel cold and empty?

Suddenly he could sense her. His heart started to beat faster as he made his way to their bedroom. He prayed that his mind wasn't making a fool out of him; he hoped that he'd really find her in there; he was so scared to get his hopes up and then find the room as empty and cold as usual.

As he opened the door he immediately noticed a bunch of lit candles – but she wasn't there. He was about to call out her name - desperate to see her, desperate to hear her voice – when he felt someone sneak up behind him and cover his eyes.

He knew it was her – the scent of her hair, the softness of her hands, the metal of the wedding band on the skin of his cheek, the way her body leaned against his back.

He wanted to say something but when he tried he started to sob, unable to hold back his tears any longer he just turned to face her, twining his arms around her. He was clinging on to her, scared to ever have to let go again.

She just held him, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her hands running over his back up to his head, her fingers buried deep into his hair. They were standing there in the doorway for a long time – forgetting about everything else around them.

But when his cell phone was ringing for the third time within five minutes she started to chuckle and then he started to chuckle too – for the first time in three months.

"You better answer that." She told him softly.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her as she made her way to the bed. "Yes?" He answered his phone.

"Where the heck are you?" Catherine sounded annoyed and angry.

"Sorry Cath. I... something really important came up. I won't be able to make it." He hung up the phone before Cath was able to complain.

Sara grinned. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked stunning. She looked happy. She looked healthy. She was glowing – he wasn't sure if it was the candle light or if it was because she had finally freed herself from all the pain of the past.

She tilted her head and gave him the sweetest smile ever. "Hi."

He chuckled about the fact that she was just as clueless about how to start a conversation in this moment as he was. "Hi."

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to join her. Finally he was able to move again and made his way over to her. He took her face into his hands and made her look up at him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She almost whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again." He pleaded.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Never ever. I promise."

He leaned forward and let his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

When he entered the break room at the beginning of the next shift Cath gave him an angry look – which turned into a questioning look when she noticed the bright smile on his face.

He didn't care that his whole team was staring at him when he poured himself a cup of bad coffee, even the bad coffee didn't bother him. After last night he was pretty sure that nothing would be able to bother him for a pretty long time.

"Oh my God, you got laid." Greg spoke out what everyone else was thinking.

Grissom almost chocked on his coffee.

"How could you?" Catherine was shocked. "Three months, it only took you three months to get over Sara?" She shook her head.

"Man, honestly. I didn't think you were that kind of guy." Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, all I did was spend the night with my wife." His mood was so good he even felt up to playing with them a little bit – it had been a good thing to not tell them about their marriage after all.

"Your wife?" Greg was starting to get mad. "You got married to some woman while Sara is trying to deal with her problems?"

Grissom just shrugged and left the room, grinning to himself and leaving them all with their mouths wide open.

* * *

It was the end of shift and Catherine, Greg and Nick were on their way to leave the lab when they passed Grissom's office. All of a sudden Catherine stopped, staring into Grissom's office with wide eyes.

When Nick and Greg noticed what was going on in there they couldn't believe their own eyes.

There was Grissom, making out with a brunette woman who was sitting on his desk, her face covered by his hand, her lips locked to his.

"Is that his wife?" Nick found his words back.

Catherine was still in shock. "I have no idea."

Greg shook his head. "I can't believe this. How can he do that to Sara? What will happen when she comes back and finds out that he is married?"

Catherine wasn't in the mood to guess anymore. She walked right up to the door and entered Grissom's office in fury. "What's going on here?"

Grissom winced in surprise and turned around, staring at Catherine, Nick and Greg. "Ever thought about knocking before you enter? You almost gave me a heart attack."

He was still blocking their view on the "mysterious" woman which fueled their curiosity even more. They wouldn't have to wait any longer though because he let himself drop down into one of the chairs.

Sara tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Hey there guys."

It took everyone a few moments to recover. "Sara?" Greg found his voice back first.

"That's me." She chuckled. "Why are you all so shocked about seeing me here?"

Cath was trying to find the right words, while Nick just spoke out what everyone was thinking. "Because Grissom is married."

Sara smirked. "Well, yeah."

"He got married while you were gone and that doesn't bother you?" Catherine blurted out.

Sara threw an asking look at Grissom, he just nodded. "Well actually," Sara started. "He did not exactly get married while I was gone."

"Wait." Greg tried to make sense out of this. "So he got married while you were still here? So was that why you left?"

Sara started to laugh. "Guys, did you ever consider that he might be married to me?"

"You are against marriage." Nick reminded her.

Sara rolled her eyes and held up her left hand, showing them her wedding band as last proof. "Follow the evidence guys. Some CSI's you are."

* * *

THE END


End file.
